Proving Innocent
by SaNdEr-ThE-rUbBeR-bAnDeR
Summary: I am Uchiha Itami. Eldest daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura. At age 15 I am already an ANBU commander. Just like him. The man whose innocence I must prove. After all, they always said I was just like Uchiha Itachi.
1. Itami

AN: ok,brand new story. I know you all want me to update my other ones so a great big GOMEN to you all. I just had this idea for a while and wanted to get it out. I hope you like it and yes "Would the Real Uchiha Please Stand Up?" will be updated soon! Just be patient!

Remember, the fruit of patience is sweet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

My name is Itami. Uchiha Itami. 

I am the eldest daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura. It didn't take me long to realize that my Father did not love me and that he never would.

I think I have known that all my life,or at least, I can not remember a time when I have not had this feeling of insufficiency. That I am not, and I never will be, enough for my Father.

Enough to fulfill his dreams.

I don't know that much about his dreams, I only know that I wanted to help fulfill them.

What a Joke.

My Father hates my name. It's Ironic, I heard he was the one who chose it. Now he winces whenever he hears it. My Father thinks I can not see the emotions he thinks he conceals so well. But I can.

I once heard that I look a lot like my uncle. When I asked Otou-san about this, he activated his Sharingan and left my side without saying a word.

No one ever made that comment again.

So, it must be true.

My Father smiled at me occasionally and occasionally gave me the affection a father will give his daughter, but I was never satisfied.

Mother said I was ungrateful, that I didn't realize how much my Father loves me. She says he rarely smiles at anyone. He doesn't know how to express feelings of affection.

What nonsense.

I don't need his affection. I know he loves me, I am his daughter after all.

But he doesn't need me. And when you are not needed by anyone you are useless.

Simply put, I exist for no reason.

I hated that thought.

So I started wandering away from home.

I became thoughtful and grew dark circles under my eyes from nights spent staring at the ceiling instead of sleeping.

I didn't mind.

People did not like to look at me. It makes no sense at all actually but Mother says it's because they fear power.

They fear Uchihas.

The more serious I became, the more my Father disliked me. It always seemed to me that he did not care for his children.

At the time, I was his only daughter.

When I was five, I learned something else. He did care for his children. Just not for me.

He had never wanted me. He had been waiting for something else.

We were in the hospital, Mother was holding a baby.

I was told that he was my baby brother.

I watched him through narrowed eyes.

Father stepped forward and smiled, a true, genuine smile. He was proud, he was pleased. He had finally gotten what he was waiting for.

He placed a hand on the infant's head. He had never in my life done that to me.

In fact, I heard two old women say that, when I was born, he frowned. Of course, Uchiha Sasuke had no use for a daughter.

He smiled at my Mother, my Mother smiled back, they both stared at the child.

Their world had suddenly grown too small for me.

Now, it seems as if I am jealous and angry and hateful. No, it is none of the above. It was one of the most interesting moments in my life, where I finally understood my Father's actions and my place in his life.

He did not need me because I was not a son. Such a simple thing, really.

The moment passed and Okaa-san called me forward to look at my brother. He was ugly, but all newborns are I suppose.

I knew from the moment I saw him.

In that moment, I saw my future.

I saw his future.

"He will not like me." I said, my five-year old voice still childish.

My mother's eyebrows furrowed, concerned. "Of course he will, Itami-chan!"

I hate it when she calls me that.

"You will be his Nee-chan!" she tried to console me.

But she could not see what I saw.

I shook my head firmly. "He will never like me" I stated.

My mother seemed shocked and she bit her lip. Not knowing what to say.

As expected, my father frowned.

Mostly to make them feel better, I stroked his cheek and smiled "But it's all right. That's the way siblings are."

My mother smiled in relief but my father's frown deepened.

The infant looked up at me and just as I expected, he started to cry.

I smirked. I could see things they couldn't see.

My Mother patted his back consolingly but my Father looked at my smirk in disgust.

There was nothing I could do. I stepped to the window and let my parents talk until it was time for me to go home.

* * *

His name was Ichiro and from the beginning my Father expected the most from him. Scrolls and Ninjutsu books filled his shelves long before he learned to read. 

Dollhouses and tea sets lay untouched inside my closet.

Father tested Ichiro and his capabilities in at least 20 ways before Ichiro could even speak.

It all grew to maddening extents.

Finally, one day when I was seven and found Father trying to read some Ninjutsu books to Ichiro to make him sleep, I knew enough was enough.

I stepped next to my Father and said "You will lose him if you don't let him breathe."

My father said nothing.

Maybe my words were too sharp, but my Father never put Ichiro to sleep again, from then on it was always fairy tales from my Mother.

I threw my girlish toys out. Every night, I would take a book from Ichiro's bookshelf reading as much as I could mostly falling asleep at 10:00 or 11:00 every night. (this changed as I grew older)

I actually found most of it quite fascinating. That was when I read about the Ninja Academy. It was actually quite normal for all child citizens of Konoha to go there.

So why hadn't I been enrolled?

The next day I asked Naruto-san about it. He gave me an information packet and an application form.

It seemed like he just picked it out of the sky. I asked him if he always carries these things around with him, he laughed and did not answer.

The next day I gave the form to my Mother, intentionally keeping all knowledge of it from my Father. He was gone on a mission but by the time he returned it would be too late to stop me.

I had no idea why I was so concerned, but I felt that he would never let me go.

Mother accepted the proposal cheerfully and the academy was almost too willing to have me. The entrance ceremony would be in a week and a half.

Enough time for Father to return and cause trouble.

* * *

Actually, things went much easier than I expected. 

All Father said was "It's inevitable."

I joined the Academy and activated my sharingan later that same year, my Mother was overcome with pride, but my Father scowled and refused to look into my eyes.

I was not disappointed, I knew better than to expect him to acknowledge me.

However, during my time at the academy I learned things. About my Clan, about my Father, and my Mother. Everyone stared at me, but it meant little to me.

One evening after I brought home my annual report card in which I had scored first on everything I heard them.

Mother and Father arguing.

"Can't you see how hard she's trying to get you to acknowledge her?!" This was my Mother's voice.

"She will accept nothing short of full marks from herself on every subject!" she continued.

"She does all this for you!" She was... crying?

She was wrong, actually. I didn't try to get full marks on everything. I just learned the lessons well, and none of the subjects were difficult for me. I got full marks with no effort whatsoever.

Also, I was far from trying to gain Father's acknowledgement. That struck me as quite useless. What good would his acknowledgement do me?

"Sakura..." Father's voice sounded weary.

"She looks exactly... like him." I could almost see mother's expression as she froze.

"She's not trying. Not for any of this. These full marks took no effort from her." He said.

I smirked, that was correct.

Well, actually, what I was doing, that is called "eavesdropping" right?

I left.

* * *

8 years later.

* * *

I stared at the book of complex jutsus. 

"The chakra system must coordinate with the circulatory system to maximize potential power and keep the user from harm."

How interesting...

I glanced at my alarm clock.

5:00 am.

I sighed and stood up. I headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

I stepped out half an hour later. (yes, I take very long showers.)

I dried myself off and got dressed in my usual ANBU attire.

I dried my hair and tied it in a loose ponytail. I stared blankly at my reflection.

For some reason, Father hates it when I do my hair like this.

I have very long hair. Down to my knees.

I now tied it up, braided it, and put it in a tight bun with some senbon needles.

I headed downstairs and took my kunai bag from where it was resting near Father's.

18 shuriken, 5 meters of wire, 6 exploding tags, 7 kunais, and 2 smoke bombs. Check.

That would do.

I turned to leave when a voice from behind me called out. "Ano, Nee-chan."

I froze, without turning around. My expression remained blank.

He waited behind me without saying a word. I smirked.He has far more patience than Mother and Father.

I turned around. "You're up early, ne, otouto?"

He stepped the rest of the way downstairs.

"Not earlier than you, nee-chan." he said.

"How do you get up so early?" he asked.

Little did he know, I don't sleep at all.

"Hn."

He sighed accepting my neutral answer.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" He asked, somewhat desperately.

He was ten years old.

I was fifteen.

He desperately wanted me to stay. He was also mature for his age. He wore his hair in a loose ponytail and for some reason, father did not mind it on him at all.

Ichiro had not activated his sharingan yet, and had yet to graduate from the academy whereas at age ten, I was already chuunin.

I knew he would give anything for my abilities, if only to please Father.

"I'm going to Ichiraku's" I said.

"Oh." he seemed disappointed.

With a smile, I stepped forward. I was an ANBU commander and dressed in the complete regalia befitting one of my rank. only my mask hung loosely around my neck from a thin cord, instead of sitting on my face, where it was supposed to be.

He looked up at me in surprise and I tapped his forehead sharply with two fingers.

"Itai..." he muttered, rubbing his forehead, a look of irritation on his face.

"Foolish little brother..." I said with the same smirk still on my face. "If you want to come with me, all you have to do is ask."

He looked up at me in surprise. "Bu-But I'm not even ready yet." he said gesturing to his pajamas. Apparently, he had just woken up.

I folded my arms.

"and- and you have a mission and..." He was flustered and surprised. Ah, my little brother, so naive.

So much pain left to feel in his life.

My smirk faded and I sighed.

"I can wait." I said leaning against the wall by the front door, I half-closed my eyes as if I were going to sleep and he rushed upstairs to get ready.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the two of us sat at Ichiraku's. 

"Ano..." said Ichiro.

I nodded, indicating that he should continue.

"Nee-chan, what do you think of me... becoming Hokage?" He asked hesitantly.

In front of anyone else, Ichiro could be arrogant, rude, confident, but so humble in front of me... this kid...

With my elbows on the counter, I folded my hands, rested my chin on them and stared thoughtfully off into the distance.

"Why do you want to this?" I asked him.

He raised a brow at me.

"That's a weird question, Nee-chan... I want to prove myself." he said after careful thinking.

I looked at him. "To Father?" I asked.

He looked at me in surprise. "Actually, well..." he trailed off.

"Are you doing this for Father?" I repeated.

He blushed nervously. Really, he was such a girly boy...

Then he frowned and shook his head. "No." he said firmly.

I smiled proudly.

"Everyone thinks... Father, Mother, Sensei... Everyone thinks that Uchiha Ichiro is an average student. Everyone is belittling me. Everyone thinks that I will never be great, Father even thinks I might never activate my Sharingan..." He trailed off again.

How sad. Why should I, the daughter have it all?

He needed it far more than I do. I didn't even want it.

"So you want to prove them wrong?" I asked mixing my ramen with my chopsticks.

"No..." He said. "I want to prove to myself that they're wrong. I want to prove to myself that I can be great no matter what anyone else thinks! If I manage to prove that to myself... I won't need to worry about anyone else.." He looked at his ramen forlornly.

I smiled again. Such an excellent child...

"I will be better than all the previous hokages! Even the Rokudaime-hokage sama!"

He said waving his chopsticks around emotionally.

I narrowed my eyes, He was talking about people he had never known, people he had never met.

"Oh!" he said suddenly. "You've met Naruto-sama, haven't you, Itami-san?" he asked me.

"Yes..." I said slowly. "He was... an excellent man."

The chef suddenly laughed, causing us to look up.

He had grown old, but had never given up his ramen shop, even when his daughter had abandoned him for some handsome man in the village of mist.

"Well, Itami-san here is just trying to carry on Naruto-sama's legacy aren't you Itami?"

I raised a brow.

"What do you mean Ojii-san?" asked Ichiro.

"Why else would you come to this ramen bar every single day? You don't even like ramen much, you used to complain about it to Naruto all the time." the chef smiled at me.

I stood up and put some money on the counter. "You talk too much, old man." I said putting my hands in my pockets.

Ichiro also stood up and followed me. We walked down the streets as the sun rose slowly.

"You're going to be very early." I said.

He shook his head "It's all right,"

"Listen, Ichiro." Ichiro looked up at me. "Naruto-sama would hate how Konohagakure has turned out. He would hate it."

Ichiro sensed the bitterness in my voice and said softly "That's why it's your dream to bring Konoha back to the way it was, right, Nee- chan?"

I looked at him as he watched his feet. He was still so young and naive, to think that he had never even killed a person...

"Yes, that is part of my dream." I said.

He looked up at me. "Part of it?" he asked.

But I didn't answer. He didn't need to know the rest.

The other part of my dream is to prove that a certain man, a certain exiled nin was innocent.

I wanted to prove the innocence of Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it! I think it was an interesting idea, so check it out everyone,ne? Also, there will be loads more SasuSaku coming up I just had to set up the basic plot ok? 


	2. Kanashimi

Yo everyone! I know I haven't updated since forever and you guys are being really nice with the reviews so I figured I'll update this, one of my favorite stories!

Itami means pain and Kanashimi means sadness, Ichiro means first son.

* * *

Chapter 2: Kanashimi 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Fox to Wolf, the Target is sighted." 

I am the wolf.

The fox is an old classmate of mine who was also on the three-man team I was on as a genin. This doesn't say much for friendship or comradeship since I was only a genin for less than a month.

The various other members of my ANBU squad were scattered throughout the area, masking their presence excellently.

"Hn." I responded.

The target was a young man who was accompanied by a blonde woman. The pair had three bodyguards surrounding them, obviously they had received information that the ninja villages wanted them for interrogation.

"Whirlwind formation" I said into the mic. "On my signal."

All should be well, the bodyguards seemed relatively weak. Still, I tried to prepare myself to compensate for any mistake a member of the team might make.

The group of five passed in front of me, "Move in." I said.

Of the three bodyguards, one went down instantly, knocked unconscious by Hitomi's deft attack, another pulled out a sword and raised it to strike Hitomi.

I saw an opening, stepped forward and punched his stomach, his eyes went wide and he doubled over, but was it enough to knock him unconscious?

For safety's sake I dealt a blow to his head that ensured that he was unconscious, if not deaad. Hitomi looked at me with grateful eyes but I had no time to care for that.

The other bodyguard had been brought down by the fourth member of our team, Takahiro. He was now moving in to the two main targets.

The blonde woman pulled out a thin, sharp blade and threw herself at the ANBU member nearest her, Hitomi.

Hitomi sidestepped the woman's attack and attempted to counter with a kick, but the woman dodged it.

Hitomi jumped to avoid the woman's roundhouse kick and Takahiro stepped forward to help end the battle.

I was on my way to the main target of our mission, a man named Hayate. Apparently, he had at one time, had some experience as a ninja, seeing as he and Seiji were locked in a heated battle.

Seiji and Hayate were fighting with swords out, and Seiji had sweat-dripping down his face.

The trouble of having an ex-samurai for a teammate.

I stepped in between them, kicked Seiji's blow aside and knocked Hayate's sword out of his hand. He tried to fight with his bare hands and threw a punch in my direction.

Using the body flicker technique I placed myself behind him and out of his reach. A deft blow to his neck rendered the man unconscious.

I caught the man and looked towards Seiji who was sweating heavily and glaring at me, though he was panting for breath.

There was a gash in the side of his neck that was bleeding heavily. How the man ever became ANBU is a mystery to me.

If I hadn't been the commander of every one of his missions he would have been dead long ago.

I swung the exile, Hayate, over my shoulder and went to check on the other members of my team.

Seiji raised a brow, apparently he thought it was weird to see a kunoichi carry a man in that fashion, but I could care less.

"I didn't need your help." He called over my shoulder.

I paused, as usual the ones who didn't fear me, hated me because of my superiority as a ninja.

But such is the fate of a shinobi, I'm sure Uchiha Itachi had it much the same way.

"Tend to your wound." I responded, continuing to Hitomi. She had a superficial wound on her arm, and no other wounds to be seen.

Takahiro stepped forward and took Hayate from me. His calm behavior was unperturbed but sweat was seen glistening on his face.

Hitomi smiled, "Itami-senpai, I don't understand how you manage to take all these missions so easily, you never even break a sweat!"

I raised a brow, unable to understand the cause of her admiration. The guards had been pathetically weak, what the woman had done could hardly be called putting up a fight and Hayate left too many openings from which he could be attacked.

"This mission wasn't difficult." I said in an attempt to shrug off her praise, the sound of Ichiro scoffing behind me informed me that I had been unsuccessful.

"The man had hired ex-jounins from various hidden villages." Takahiro said in his usual matter-of-fact manner.

"That's right, he's often bragged that he had made his own absolute defense." Hitomi added.

"That he could say such a thing indicates that he has never seen an absolute defense." I replied.

"That's nonsense," Said Seiji, coming up behind me.

"If these body guards were such excellent ninja, why didn't they use any ninjutsu?" he asked.

"Well," said Hitomi, rushing to my defense "Thanks to Itami- senpai, we took care of them too quickly for them to use any!"

I considered this, the fight had only lasted about a minute, the strategy of the whirlwind formation is that every ANBU member renders the bodyguards unconscious hopefully with a silent killing technique.

If the ANBU member fails to knock the opponent unconscious in the first attempt, a fight ensues. In this way, the ANBU team destroys the target's defenses and the members can move on to the target himself.

Most likely, the target will have defended himself on all sides, so when the ANBU surround the defenses, the target is himself surrounded.

To think that the battle had been too quick for the bodyguards to use techniques was not only improbable, it was highly unlikely.

"Seiji, bring the woman along as well, the Hokage can decide what to do with her."

I stepped forward and led the way out Takahiro and Seiji followed and Hitomi stayed behind to deal with the corpses.

* * *

As we reached the village gate Izumo and Kotetsu looked up at us in surprise. 

"Back already?" Izumo asked "the mission was supposed to have taken three days."

I ignored them and continued walking, why did everyone think this mission was so much more difficult than it really was?

"Well, what do you expect when Itami is the commander?" asked Kotetsu with a grin as he folded his arms behind his head.

"If there were a position higher than the one she has now, they'd have to give it to her." He added.

"Tch. Only if her Father would let her, dimwit." Said Izumo.

They were very comfortable with talking about me in my presence since I never responded.

I only respond to certain people when I find that it is necessary. This often makes people angry, my Mother more than anyone else.

I paused and turned to Takahiro and Seiji. "You two bring them to the interrogation center, I will go report to the Hokage."

Seiji frowned at me and Takahiro nodded. The two went off to the interrogation center and I turned down the street heading for the Hokage's office.

As I reached his office I rapped my knuckles sharply against the door.

At the sound of his voice saying "Enter" I opened the door.

The faces of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji turned towards me.

Perhaps more than anyone else in the village, these people feared me. I suppose it is out of love for my parents, they fear what I might become.

I stepped forward and placed the scroll with the mission report on the Hokage's desk.

"As expected from you, Itami." Danzo said in acknowledgement. "You completed the mission in less than half the allotted time."

I turned to leave, but he continued talking. "Your Father should be proud."

Well, let's say that there is a difference between what one should do and what one will do.

"Your Father's friends are going on a mission after the Akatsuki."

I froze and struggled not to display any emotion to keep my face blank. The people in this village are always somehow, trying to see my heart.

They seem to think that since I follow their rules without complaining and never speak, but keep my thoughts hidden, that I think myself better than the rest of them.

In an attempt to prove me wrong they are always trying, somehow, to make me reveal my true self.

Some are too frightened of me to try this game, but Danzo the Hokage of Konoha is worse than all the rest.

I must always be on my guard around him.

"I wish you luck." I said to them politely.

"They are going after Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame." Said Danzo with a smirk.

The other people in the room apprehensively watched the cat and mouse game going on between myself and the Hokage. No one really knew the extent of my power.

There was always a subconscious fear that if provoked, I would destroy them all, frightened cowards that they are, they shrink back from the challenge but it makes no difference.

"The team is well formulated for going after those two." I commented.

"If you wish, I can put you on the team." He finished, laying out his trump card.

He had it, and I was sorely tempted. Just once, to see the man I had been compared to all my life. The man I admired, the man who was like me in too many ways to count.

But if I took him up on his offer, suspicions against me would be raised immediately. I could not let anyone know that I secretly respected Uchiha Itachi.

Not yet.

"Danzo," I said, some members of the team winced. It had often been said that I was the only one in Konoha rude enough to call him by his first name.

"I don't see that this team has an opening for which my skills are necessary. If you think that I should be on this team, however, I will be content with your decision."

The perfect response. It didn't seem as if I was too eager to join the team, nor as if I was trying to avoid this mission.

"No, then," he said "You are dismissed."

"Hai."

As I turned to leave, the team relaxed visibly.

Pathetic.

* * *

I headed to the Konoha library to continue my studies. Walking along the aisles I pulled out books on the Uchiha clan, the Hyuuga clan, the Aburame clan, and the Yamanaka clan. 

I carried the large pile of books to a table that was near a window, and pulled out a notebook to copy down information.

From all these books, I was only interested in the History of one clan. I picked up the first book, "The Destruction of the Uchiha Clan."

Perfect.

After some 30 minutes I tossed the book aside in disgust. True enough, it was mostly based on Uchiha Itachi but it was so terribly inaccurate it was a disgrace to all of konohagakure that it had even been published.

They reported that Itachi had been a one-eyed hunchback.

According to this book he had reportedly said that he would never be satisfied until all world governments were destroyed and a world of total anarchy reigned.

Searching for some factual content in this book would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

I reached for the next book when I noticed someone coming up behind me. I quickly picked up a book on the Hyuuga clan.

I pretended to be absorbed in it as Tenten said "What are you reading, Itami?"

In my usual manner, I looked at her expressionlessly until she looked at my book to find out for herself.

It's strange that even after all this time, the woman hadn't realized that I despise being treated as a child.

She chattered meaninglessly about herself and the Hyuuga clan until she suddenly realized that she had something to do and left me in peace.

I studied for two hours and then put every book back in its place. No one should know what I had been studying.

According to the most fact-related books I could find, Uchiha Itachi had been an honest person, they described him as seeing negotiations and lying beneath him.

In the next breath they said that he was bloodthirsty and laughed maniacally as he slaughtered his own parents.

What was I to believe? If one description was nonsense and biased was it not equally possible that the other was so as well?

When the historians were not discussing the matter of the Uchiha massacre they summarized him as handsome, an excellent shinobi, an honor to his parents, and an embodiment of the saying that you can't judge a book by its cover.

As I thought through these things, I suddenly realized something. I rushed to the card catalog and searched for all books on the Uchiha clan published prior to the Uchiha massacre.

If there was something written about Itachi there, it was very likely not to have been biased and one-sided.

After an hour's worth of research I found 6 books on the subject I pulled out a few other unrelated books and a few books written after the massacre, so that no one could possibly deduce what my intention had been.

As a result, I got home an hour later than I had intended, but it was well worth the effort.

* * *

When I arrived at the Uchiha compound, ( we moved there about 3 years ago at my Father's insistence and my Mother had done what she could to eradicate the gloom, but nothing could erase the misery of a house in which a family had died) the lights were off. 

I balanced the books on one hand and reached for the spare key with the other. Upon unlocking the door, I heard a sniffling sound.

Ichiro?

I closed the door behind me and the sound stopped suddenly.

"I- Itami?' a voice I recognized immediately called out.

"Ichiro, why haven't you turned on any of the lights?" I asked calmly.

He stumbled towards me in the dark and threw his arms around my waist knocking the pile of books out of my hands.

I resisted the urge to sigh, and turned towards my foolish little brother.

I kneeled to put myself at eye level with him and asked him what was wrong.

"I came from the academy today, and no one was home." He said. "Then I waited but nobody came and I thought that maybe- maybe..." he trailed off.

The mind of a child is a terrible thing, unable to distinguish between reality and fantasy their sources of fear and horror broaden considerably.

"Alright, Ichiro, It's not a problem. Turn on some lights and I'll go put my books away." I instructed.

I picked up the pile of books as Ichiro rushed off to do my bidding, at ten years, he was a bit too old to cry that way.

Perhaps, he is not a child anymore. What was it that he had thought?

Books in hand I sprinted up the stairs and into my room. Dumping the useless books in a vacant corner I gently arranged the useful ones on a corner of my desk.

I headed back downstairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a white apron off a hook and pulled it over my head.

Tying it around my waist, I called to Ichiro "Have you eaten anything?"

"No, not yet."

The idiot comes home from the academy at 2:45, it was 6:00 pm. I almost felt guilty.

I pulled two pots out of the cabinet and decided to make some spaghetti. I filled one pot with water for noodles and began chopping up some onions, tomatoes, garlic, and bellpeppers for the sauce.

I glanced at Ichiro who was cleaning up the living room, his face held no trace of the tears that had flowed freely a moment ago.

"Ano, Nee-chan…" Ichiro began.

"Nanio?" I responded automatically, I suddenly noticed that I talk to Ichiro far more than I talk to anyone else.

"Where is Okaa-san?" he asked.

It's funny how he automatically assumed that I knew the answer to that question. I had been on a mission all day and yet, he still expected me to know.

He believed in me more than I gave him credit for.

"She's in the hospital, we'll go visit her after we've eaten dinner." I answered.

He nodded, and having finished his work came into the kitchen.

"Can I help?" he asked.

I shook my head and he settled for sitting at the kitchen table and watching me work.

I poured two cans of tomato sauce into the pot and added basil, oregano, Italian seasoning, salt and Chilli powder.

Now there was nothing to do, but let the sauce simmer and wait for the water to boil. I cut up some fruits and put them in a bowl.

"You can eat this until the spaghetti is done." I told him. He took it gratefully and followed me into the living room.

I let myself sink onto a sofa and said to Ichiro "Before you begin though, could you get me a book from my desk? It doesn't matter which one."

He nodded, left his bowl on the table, and ran to get my book.

He returned with "A History of the Uchiha Clan" in his hand and the two of us spent a peaceful half-hour in the living room.

Ordinarily, I wouldn't read downstairs seeing as my parents are always watching my every move and judging me by them. For the first time in a long time, I relaxed freely.

Afterwards, we ate the spaghetti and then headed to the hospital.

* * *

Upon arriving, I headed to the register and spoke to the secretary, "We are here to see Uchiha Sakura." 

The woman started at hearing the name Uchiha and then searched through her records. "She is in room 213B, but… if it's not too much trouble… please make it quick… er… visiting hours are almost over."

I nodded and headed down the hallway, Ichiro close on my heels.

"Nee-chan, why is Okaa-san at the hospital?" he asked me.

After a moment's reflection, I decided not to answer that question.

Upon arriving at the door, I knocked twice and entered upon hearing my Mother say "Come in!"

We entered and Ichiro immediately rushed to Mother's bedside and hugged her fiercely.

She laughed with surprise, and Ichiro was stunned to see an infant in her arms.

"Um, Okaa-san…" he said, not even for a second considering that the infant could have anything to do with us,

"What's that?"

"This is your sister." Mother said with a smile.

Ichiro frowned and stepped back. "No she isn't, I already have a sister." He came to stand by me.

"Don't be unreasonable." I said harshly. It would do him no good to cling too tightly to me.

There's no point in trying to hold the wind.

He looked up at me in surprise and mother laughed.

"Don't worry Ichiro, Itami was the same way when you were born. She said that you would never love her and look where the two of you are now!" She said with a smile.

Ichiro looked up at me in shock and surprise, my Mother might disregard what I had said but Ichiro knew me well enough to take it seriously.

The look in his eyes showed that he felt that I had read through his heart years before he had ever even been capable of feeling.

I said nothing to him and stepped towards my Mother.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you, Itami, but we were worried that she might not survive." She clarified.

I could care less.

I looked at the infant. She had startling deep black eyes, as dark as midnight. For a newborn, she was unnaturally beautiful.

I placed a hand on her head and she looked up at me, her eyes almost focusing for a moment.

"Kanashimi." I whispered.

My mother was stunned by this sign of affection that I had never shown to anyone else in my life.

Apparently, she had thought this girl would receive a reaction similar to the one Ichiro had received.

I tell things as I see them, and I saw fearfully, that this girl would love me far too much.

"Father will not be back before the end of the week." I said, removing my hand and turning towards my mother.

"Have you named her?" I asked.

"No, I was going to wait until Sasuke returned, so he could name her the way he named you and Ichiro." She replied.

I turned towards my little brother who was looking at me in surprise.

"Ichiro, the bathroom is down the hall, the third room on the right." I told him.

He took the hint and left the room.

I looked towards Sakura, and I knew the lack of emotion in my eyes frightened her,

"You should know," I began. "That throughout my life I never once felt that you were my Mother."

Her eyes widened in wounded shock but I continued.

"This is why I have never asked you for a favor, and this is why I prefer to do things on my own."

Her shocked silence urged me to continue.

"I see myself as a servant in your household and continually remind myself that it is not my home. In this way, I can keep living by your rules without complaining."

She opened her mouth several times, and closed it again without uttering a syllable. Then she lowered her head and muttered something incoherently, I realized that she was crying.

I walked towards the window and put my hands in my pockets allowing a deep silence to engulf the room.

"Today," I continued. "For the first time, I would like to ask a favor from you."

Without turning, I knew that she was now looking at me with surprise.

"In return, I will recognize you as my Mother and I will accede to all the rights you have over me. I will only disregard your rights over me on one occasion."

I was quiet again watching the night sky outside.

"You make it sound like a business matter." She said bitterly.

A star fell.

"I have never learned of any other way to deal with my life." I responded, surprising even myself with how much I was telling her.

"What is the favor?" she asked eventually.

"Name her Kanashimi." I said.

She seemed surprised and I returned to her bedside.

"When Father returns, tell him it is your wish that she be named Kanashimi, and don't let him know that I named her. Never let anyone know this." I said.

She looked at the infant in her arms, "Kanashimi…" she muttered softly.

"Is it a curse?" she wondered sadly.

"It is a realization." I said.

My mother looked at me and for the first time, I realized that my Mother was truly sad and miserable.

The woman who was once known as Haruno Sakura had had her share of dark times in life, even now her children are out of her reach and her husband will not speak.

I felt sad for her and I realized that this was the result of her naming the girl Kanashimi, the exchange was being fulfilled.

"Perhaps," she said with a forced smile. "You are more like me than I realized."

"Father would kill you if he heard that." I said calmly.

Her eyes widened and in that moment she realized that I knew and I had always known who they were always comparing me to.

The door suddenly opened and Ichiro and a nurse stepped in.

"Ano… excuse me Itami-san, but visiting hours are over." She said nervously.

I nodded.

For the first time in my life, I hugged my mother and gently kissed her cheek. The surprising thing was I meant it sincerely.

I felt as if I was the only one who had the right to feel pain. Hence, my name Itami.

I wanted, in that moment to ease her pain away.

She dumped Kanashimi into the nurse's arms and hugged me back tightly.

"You're my daughter no matter how you feel about it, and I've always loved you." She said.

She was asking for it, she was asking for the pain that is associated with holding on to me.

Now, Ichiro and my Mother would suffer, but if I was fortunate, perhaps I could save Kanashimi from that pain.

She drew back and I saw that she was crying.

"Your father too," she said wiping her eyes. "He loves you a lot."

I smiled gently, "Don't kid yourself."

Ichiro and the nurse were watching this scene in awe. I led Ichiro to the door and paused in the door frame.

I turned back to her, "This agreement does not extend to Uchiha Sasuke." I said. A rude way to refer to my own Father perhaps, but it served to emphasize my point.

She nodded and I led Ichiro home.

Why was I making these bonds that I would only end up breaking?

I had no use for them.

I always tried to disassociate myself from them and quietly follow their rules so that they wouldn't suspect a thing when I follow in Uchiha Itachi's footsteps.

One by one, people were getting too close, people were starting to love me.

But I was no longer capable of love.

I looked at the sky just as another star fell across the sky, and my heart formed a requiem to a falling star.

_If I wished,_

_Would it come true?_

_These dreams of mine,_

_Make no sense to you_

_And if these dreams_

_Were to come true _

_Would understanding _

_Come to you?_

_Would you heal,_

_A broken heart?_

_And bring together_

_What was torn apart?

* * *

_

**AN: Ok so its not such a great poem, but I hope you liked the chappie, I know its with all this mushy mother-daughter crap but Itami is making bonds she doesn't want cuz she knows she'll only end up breaking them.**

**She is scared that Kanashimi will love her too much because she knows how painful that would be and the entire village recognizes her and her strength except for….**

**DUN DUN DUN---- UCHIHA SASUKE!!**

**He'll acknowledge her eventually though, it will just be a bit too late by then… hehe.**

**Also the next chappie will have some sasusaku fluff or whatever ok? Sorry 4 not putting it in this one tho!**


	3. Numb

Yo everybody! I was really worried about this whole sasusaku thing. I really had no idea how to do this, and I honestly thought you guys were just waiting for me to finally put some sasusaku in!

I was far more concerned with the fate of Uchiha Itami. But now that I know that that is not the case, and that you guys also care about Uchiha Itachi the 2nd, I will concentrate more on the storyline of the uncle and niece! Yay! (what a funny word from a person who writes such emo stories)

So I don't have to worry about that anymore! Thanx!

And now onto the story!

**Well, don't forget to review cuz reviews make me a happy person!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Numb 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or my Uchiha Itachi! (notice the possessive pronoun) The song is "Numb"by linkin park.

* * *

Uchiha Sakura was concerned once again. Her husband was returning. 

For the first time in some 15 years she was worried out of her wits at the mere thought of facing him.

It had been easy enough to simply accept his decisions every time a disagreement arose, then, if there was a mistake, at the very least it would be his fault.

To stick firmly to her point of view was not her strong point. She glanced at the infant sleeping in the plastic tub that had been softened with blankets.

'Well,' she thought preparing herself, 'It would be now or never'

No sooner had she thought this than the nurse came in announcing the arrival of Uchiha Sasuke.

All of Sakura's resolve flew out the window.

"Uh… Ha- Hai, He- he can come in." She muttered unintelligibly.

The nurse stepped aside and Sasuke came into the room. The years had been kind to him and fangirls still swayed with every breath he took.

He was the envy of nearly all his fellow ninja and most women wondered how Sakura had managed to capture his heart.

"How are you?" Sasuke asked semi-concernedly.

"I- I'm fine." Sakura stammered.

Sasuke walked over to the infant and a smile graced his normally expressionless features.

The infant's eyes opened as if on command and Sasuke lifted the child.

"She's beautiful," Said Sasuke, pleasure shining in his eyes.

Sakura was totally unmoved by this comment, she had heard it from nearly every nurse, doctor, and visitor who took so much as a passing glance at her.

Cradling the baby in his arms he walked to the window as Sakura struggled to muster the courage to speak.

The child blinked as it was suddenly bathed in sunlight and Sasuke smirked.

"I've already decided on the perfect name." He announced.

Sakura froze.

"Kumiko." Kumiko, forever beautiful.

He held the child up high and smiling into her face, said "Ne, Kumiko-chan?"

'Speak now, Sakura! Before its too late!' Sakura's inner self said.

"I want her to be named differently." Sakura burst out suddenly.

"?"

Sasuke lowered the child and raised an eyebrow at his wife who had remained unnaturally silent ever since he had entered the room.

"What I mean to say is…" She began with difficulty.

"You named Itami and Ichiro so, if it's all right with you, maybe I could name this one?" she asked.

Sasuke walked over to her and sat at her side.

"Why are you scared?" he asked, his eyebrow still raised.

"I- I'm not scared!" she said defiantly.

"Come to think of it," replied Sasuke "You've never argued with my decisions, not even once…"

"!" Sakura's eyes widened in surprise 'Is that a good or bad thing?'

"Have you thought of a name, then?" asked Sasuke, even though he had been rather fond of Kumiko.

"Er, yes… I want her to be named Kanashimi." Sakura said.

Sasuke's eyes widened and a long silence engulfed the room.

"Kanashimi?" he asked.

"Hai." She replied looking determinedly at him.

He looked at the infant in his arms, "It doesn't suit her." He said.

He lied, the problem was, it suited her all too well entirely.

"I think it does," said Sakura softly.

"It's a rather strange name." Sasuke replied.

"Not any stranger than Itami." Sakura countered.

Sasuke gave her a look that clearly read "Well, she isn't exactly the answer to our wishes, is she?"

Sakura lowered her gaze, the name seemed to be cursed. Then again, maybe this name was the only chance she had at bringing back a lost daughter…

"Alright then," said Sasuke putting Kanashimi back into the plastic tub/ bed.

"Kanashimi it is."

* * *

About a month had passed since the events I mentioned earlier. My mother had once again stopped taking me seriously. 

The only positive thing that had happened through the deal I had made with her was that Kanashimi had received the name I had chosen for her.

Apparently, my Father had been very reluctant to accept this name but through my Mother's insistence, he finally accepted.

As a favor to my Mother, my father had ordered that I take care of the household. This includes cooking the three meals of the day and keeping things clean. Naturally, this conflicted with my missions, but by reminding myself that he was not my Father and that I was only a servant in their household, I figured out methods to make things work.

Since I spend my nights reading instead of sleeping, I simply leave my room a few hours earlier than usual.

I take a shower and dress in normal clothes. I head downstairs, clean the house and cook breakfast and prepare lunch as much as possible in advance.

I then head back up the stairs, change into my ANBU uniform, and leave the house. When I am fortunate, I manage to leave without seeing my Father.

When I am not, a situation like the one I am in currently arises.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his tone accusatory. As usual, he will judge me by whatever response I give.

"To my missions." I responded.

"Then you have no intention of eating with the family?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

In every one of our conversations, he is an interrogator and I am a suspect.

Did he say Family? If I didn't know that my Father was not the type to joke, I surely would have suspected it.

"The mission requires my immediate presence." I replied.

It was true, but the look on his face made it clear that he thought I was lying.

Then again, I could care less.

"Ja-ne." I said leaving the room without waiting for a response from him.

* * *

The mission was not difficult and I found my mind continually straying back to Uchiha Itachi. 

I had been studying books about him, since I was 7.

One night at the age of seven, I had a dream.

My mother, father, and myself were standing in the living room, there was another person standing in the opposite end of the room, but I could not see him.

My parents had pushed me behind them and they were trying to hide me from him, I heard my Father shout "Orosai! She is nothing like you!"

I instantly knew that the man was the one I was always being compared to, Uchiha Itachi.

He stepped forward and placed a hand on my head, the way my father had never done.

"Perhaps she is not…" He replied.

Something about those words brought about a painful sensation and I stepped out of my parents' protective shadows and I reached for the man who was slowly slipping backwards and out of my grasp.

I awoke with a shock.

I had been reading about Itachi before that, but up until then I had believed most of everything I read.

They said he was a monster. I believed he was.

They said he was bloodthirsty and cruel. I believed he was.

But when I accepted these things I accepted that I was the same, because everyone who looked at me, saw him. Uchiha Itachi.

At that time, I thought that if I found him, I would realize who I was as well.

So I studied him, and believed everything that I read.

But that dream reversed my mentality, and I realized.

I realized that instead of looking for him by believing the opinions of other people. Instead of looking for him to find myself…

I realized that if I would look inside myself, I would find him.

A man with a boar mask rushed at me. Sidestepping his attack easily, I ran my sword through his back.

7 shuriken flew in my direction, I jumped onto a tree branch, and countered with a Katon.

The man screamed as he burned to a crisp.

The remains of various opponents were scattered across the battlefield, and the members of my ANBU squad were slowly picking themselves up and tending to their wounds.

So, I realized any part of what I read of Uchiha Itachi's mentality that did not correspond to my own was most likely not true.

But still, through all these books, I could only find so much of him.

Soon, the resources of Konohagakure would no longer be enough…

I walked over to where the squad had gathered.

Seiji was with me once again, but the two other ones were new.

"You three return to Konoha. Seiji, I will leave you in charge of the scroll. Please report to Danzo in my place." I said.

"Hai." Said Seiji.

He stood and motioned for the other two to follow him. With a nod, the two joined Seiji, and they left me in peace.

You may have heard that a member of ANBU disposes of bodies in such a way that not a single trace is left.

This is true, all I need is to bring the head back to Konoha as proof.

I kneeled and began to dismember the bodies. Ordinarily, some other member of ANBU would do this, not the commander, but I wanted to be alone with my thoughts.

Of what I had learned, I was certain that at the very least, Uchiha Itachi had not killed Uchiha Shisui.

By stealing some records from the police force, I had learned that no evidence was found of Uchiha Shisui's supposed murder and that his body was never recovered either.

There was only one suspect for the case, and he had been suspected despite the fact that there was no evidence whatsoever against him.

This alone had caused my blood to boil.

Apparently, Uchiha Shisui had left an uncharacteristic suicide note in which he had confessed that he had grown tired of village life and missions.

Uchiha Itachi was the closest friend of Shisui, therefore they suspected him of being responsible for, if not at the very least knowing something of, the death of Uchiha Shisui.

Having successfully extracted the organs of one body and removed the limbs I moved on to the next body.

Uchiha Shisui was one of the best ninja in Konohagakure, he was very loyal to the village. Therefore, they assumed that on no grounds could he have left such a suicide note.

With the sharingan, it would be simple to copy Shisui's handwriting, therefore, they suspected that an Uchiha had faked a suicide note and sent Shisui to a premature death.

But who would do such an unexpected thing? Unable to find someone with a motive to do this, they suspected the one person they were unable to understand.

Uchiha Itachi.

They opened up an investigation case against him.

This was illegal.

There was no evidence that the death had not been a suicide, and not even the slightest hint that it had been a murder.

Still, they investigated Uchiha Itachi though there was absolutely no evidence against him.

The nerve of them! Had Konohagakure always had such fools in charge?

Of the information that I had gathered from the police force, two things confused me.

Firstly, the thought of Uchiha Itachi having a best friend. I had always imagined him as alone as myself. The thought of him having a friend, let alone a best friend, was completely foreign to me.

The description of Uchiha Shisui too, confused me. A happy, loyal, shinobi?

After weeks of confusion I suddenly realized that the description of Shisui might have been just as false as the description of Itachi.

So, I decided to put that aside until I could understand it.

Secondly, the suicide note that Shisui had supposedly left.

If Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui were really such close friends, Itachi would have to have been an utter simpleton to leave such an uncharacteristic suicide note that no one would expect of Shisui.

If Itachi was a simpleton, the odds that I would remind anyone of him were highly unlikely.

Considering the evidence, I surmised that there really hadn't been much of a case against him to begin with.

If Itachi had killed the clan, could it have been this singular event and false accusation that had led him to do it?

There was only one person who could answer that question…

With a sigh I piled the heads into a black bag, and moved to the river to wash my hands. I would have to cook dinner after this…

One thing was for sure, Itachi had never had to deal with housework…

* * *

As I walked through the village streets, it was just my luck that some children had to be playing on the street that led to the ANBU mission checkout center. 

My ANBU mask was hanging loosely from my neck by a thin cord, so the children, recognizing me by the characteristic black shadows under my eyes, rushed forward.

"Ano, nee-chan!" they called to me. It was surprising that the children of the village never feared me as their parents did.

They formed a circle around me and walked at my pace.

"Anosa, what's that in your bag?" one child said referring to the black bag that was slung over my shoulder.

I spared the boy a passing glance, "You don't want to know."

"I really, REALLY do!" he replied.

"Tell us!" shouted a blonde girl.

I ignored them and continued down the road, the children pestering me every step of the way.

Konohamaru-san, recognizing the purpose of the black bag I carried, and realizing its contents, hastily ushered the children away from me with disgust.

Upon reaching the mission checkout center, I dropped the bag onto the desk, and handed the officer my bingo book open to the pages of the exiles whose heads were in the bag.

The officer briefly checked the contents of the bag before signing the book to confirm that the exiles were dead and then marking the deaths in his records.

I left the bag there and headed to the Uchiha compound, wondering what to cook.

Father would expect something similar to what Mother would cook… This arrangement was cutting back on the time I had to study Uchiha Itachi's case.

Not that there was that much left to study, soon there would only be one option left open to me…

Upon nearing the house, I was somewhat surprised to see my father standing in front of the doorway.

"Just returned from the mission?" He asked.

I didn't acknowledge that question with a reply. Wasn't it obvious?

"Change into your normal clothes, then meet me outside, I have something to discuss with you." He said before leaving.

I briefly wondered what it could be. My father had never wanted a private discussion between the two of us before.

Most often, he was doing his best to avoid me.

I headed to my room and pulled some clothes out of the closet. I stared longingly towards the book on my desk, "The Pinnacle of the Uchiha Clan", then shook my head, and went to the bathroom to change.

It was nothing special, a white shirt with the type of collar that my Father had worn in his younger days, and the symbol of an Uchiha fan on the back. This was paired with a black pair of pants that went mid-calf, my normal black ninja shoes, and my black forehead protector.

I opened the front door and stepped outside, I recognized my Father's chakra signature near the cherry blossom trees that were further away from the village.

I reluctantly headed in his direction. After all the years of being ignored by him, I couldn't help but feel pessimistic about this sudden attention.

I tried to prepare myself for the worst as I reached the cherry blossom trees in between which my father was sitting.

I stood by his side, waiting for him to acknowledge my presence.

How ironically familiar.

Waiting for him to acknowledge my presence.

He looked towards me and said "Sit down, Itami."

I did as he said, never taking my eyes off him a moment, I would have to be a fool to trust him after all this time.

He stared at the falling blossoms as if he hadn't a care in the world. It was rather irritating, and I wondered how Itachi would have dealt with the same situation.

He finally returned his attention to me, "Itami," he began.

"You've really grown over these past few years."

"…"

"Not just as a ninja, but also as a … person."

What was he getting at?

"As my oldest daughter, a large portion of the fate of the Uchiha clan rests in your hands."

Fine time to bring that up. He had never carried any expectations of me before, had never once asked me to excel in my efforts for the sake of the Uchiha clan, so, why now?

"Perhaps the Uchihas should subdue their fiery fate by melting into cooler waters…" this was not being addressed to me, rather, my Father muttered it forlornly.

A brief image of the sharingan melting into the byakugan came to mind.

He turned to me once more, "I have made arrangements for you to marry the son of Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Yuudai."

My eyes widened momentarily.

Nothing could have surprised me more.

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_

_**Feeling so faithless lost under the surface**_

I had always been preparing myself, guarding myself against my Father, so as not to give him an opening or opportunity to hurt me.

It was constantly a mental and often a verbal battle.

_**Don't know what you're expecting of me**_

_**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**_

I had intentionally numbed myself against him. I was certain that I felt nothing from his words or his actions.

But now a painful feeling in my chest, as sharp and fiery as any katon, began to surface. It was a feeling I had long forgotten.

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
**_

What was it?

Hurt?

Betrayal?

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**_

_**Become so tired so much more aware**_

Had I made a mistake, was it… was I not numb after all?

Somehow, I had left an opening and he had attacked me from a corner where I wouldn't have expected him.

_**I'm becoming this all I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you**_

My eyes narrowed again.

I turned away from him and lowered my head. My bangs were shadowing my face, and I knew that being unable to see my eyes frightened him.

I could care less about his fear.

His fear.

He was acting out of fear.

He was frightened that I would follow in my Uncle's footsteps. So he was trying to tie me down before it was too late.

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me**_

_**Holding too tightly, **__**afraid to lose control**_

****

Trying to tie me down to a family before I could leave.

After all, I was of the age that Itachi had been when he left, perhaps my father could no longer bear the resemblance.

How Ironic.

You can't cage the wind.

_**Cause everything that you thought I would be**_

_**Has fallen apart right in front of you**_

In an attempt to keep me from following in Itachi's footsteps he had pushed me to do something I had not been planning to do for several months.

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

_**And every second I waste is more than I can take**_

I felt a stinging sensation in the back of my eyes.

Tears?

Impossible.

I did not know it, but my sharingan activated involuntarily.

The irony of it all became overwhelming. The laughter came slightly at first, only a small chuckle.

A soft, whispering laugh slowly gaining momentum and increasing, until all the pain, all the grief, the betrayal swirled around inside me, it was all that I saw.

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**_

My world was red, and for a moment I was certain that this was the way Uchiha Itachi had felt the night of the Uchiha massacre.

The laughter did not stop, it felt bitter and poisonous.

_**Become so tired so much more aware**_

My father was silent, I could feel his fear enveloping him.

I could care less.

_**I'm becoming this all I want to do**_

I smirked at him, "Wakarimashta, Otou-san."

_**Is be more like me and be less like you**_

Then I repeated myself, "Wakarimashta."

He glowered at me with insuppressible rage, and I knew that he was not seeing me, just the ghost of his past.

Just the same old pain that he was always fighting.

In that case, I would speak on behalf of Uchiha Itachi, it was suitable to say this as Uchiha Itachi's voice, with Uchiha Itachi's face.

"Things will not work the way you want."

I turned my back on him and headed into the house.

I would have to plan quickly before my Father could find means to keep me from leaving.

_**And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you...**_

* * *

AN: BTW I dunno what you guys were thinking when I said SasuSaku fluff but I meant something along the lines of 

"Hey Sasuke! Our daughter is pretty frickin creepy, but I love you…" or something like that and then

"yeah Sakura I agree but I love you too! We're so frickin pathetic I'm sure Itami will kill us for this! Yay!"

Or something like that… but anyways now she's going off to find Itachi and get a firsthand account of everything that happened.

Don't you think its weird that there are absolutely no witnesses to any of Uchiha Itachi's crimes?

MANGA SPOILER:

I really hope "Hebi" doesn't kill Itachi…Sigh…

**_Well, don't forget to review cuz reviews make me a happy person!_**


End file.
